He's Not Sure (but he doesn't care)
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth left when they were twelve years old, and Percy couldn't handle it without her. Maybe that's why he turned punk. And when he meets her again, why is everything so easy? Shouldn't it be awkward? Well, Percy wasn't sure if it was supposed to be this easy, but he sure as hell didn't care. Prompt filled for pjowriters on tumblr. Punk!Percy and Nerdy!Annabeth. Complete.


**A/N: Alright guys, so there's this new thing on tumblr that I'm part of. It's a joint blog with some hella rad people, and we write PJO fanfiction ALL DAY EVERYDAY. Okay, we're not that crazy, but we do write, and so far I have seen some pretty awesome stories. Go follow us! Our url is pjowriters, and I am going to put the link on my profile. **

**So, all of the things that I write for that will NOT be put on my fanfiction. Please check my tumblr for other stories. I will only post things on my fanfiction that I really love or that can stand by themselves. Also, if you would like to see this continues, be sure to head over to my tumblr or to pjowriters and leave an ask!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, _****or anything else that you may recognize. **

_-11122014-_

Percy hoped that he didn't look as stupid as he felt. He immediately scolded himself. He didn't care what other people thought about him. He didn't care if they thought that his punk style was stupid. He didn't give a shit if people looked at him and whispered about him when he walked past. He didn't care one bit.

Except he _did. _He blamed it on her.

And it's not like they even knew each other anymore. Sure, they had been best friends back when they were little and in elementary school and stuff, but they had lost their connection when she moved away with her scientist dad. What did she expect him to do? Be the same little kid that he was when he was twelve years old? That was crazy. She couldn't really believe that.

But it looked like she _did. _

Percy was picking his little sister up from school, and it just so happened that a blonde haired girl had walked out of the doors just as he was going inside. He had grabbed the door for her out of habit (despite his style, he was not an asshole like most people believed), and she had smiled up at him.

Then they had both stopped.

Annabeth Chase had lived in the house next door to Percy until they were twelve. They had been best friends, and Percy had been convinced that they were going to be together forever. Annabeth was happy when she was around him. Percy was happy when he was around her. It balanced. They worked together. But then her dad had decided to move out to San Francisco, and even though they tried to stay close, the distance killed the friendship between the two twelve year olds. Not long after losing Annabeth, Percy changed his style from regular jeans and t-shirts to black, black, and _more_ black. He cut his hair, joined a band, and never looked back.

Well, until now.

She had changed too though. She was wearing a pair of glasses, and she had a handful of books in one hand. Her curly hair was still the same, but she had it pulled back into a ponytail away from her face. She was wearing a red sweater and a scarf with a pair of gray boots. She was tall, and _damn _she was beautiful.

"Um, sorry," she muttered, looking down. "You look like somebody that I used to know."

He grinned then, "Annabeth?"

Her eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

"It's me. Percy Jackson."

She stood still for a few seconds. Her eyes were narrowed now, and she scrunched up her nose adorably. She was frowning too. Percy almost thought that she was about to call him a liar and stomp on his foot or something, but then she tossed her arms around him.

"Oh my god! I thought it was you, Seaweed Brain!" She said with a laugh. Her voice sounded breathless.

He laughed too, and please dear _god _don't let him blush. He slipped his arms around her waist to hug her back. He said, "Yeah, it's me."

She pulled back quickly and brushed a curl behind her ear that had made its way out of her ponytail. She pushed her glasses back up onto her face before she said, "What are you _wearing?"_

"Clothes?"

She gave him a dry look, and Percy had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. "Duh. Why do you look emo?"

"I'll have you know that I'm in a punk band. I have to dress the part," he said. "And it's not emo. That's derogatory."

"Ooh, big word. And what instrument do you play in this so called band?" She asked skeptically, and oh god, Percy couldn't believe that she was really standing in front of him, _teasing_ him like she used to. This was crazy.

"Guitar. I write some songs too," he said. "But what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "My dad got moved back out here. We bought a house a few blocks away from our old one. It's not very far."

"That's so cool. I can't believe you're back," he said, twisting his hands into his jacket pocket so he wouldn't do something crazy like reach out for another hug.

"I know. It's crazy," she said. "I didn't expect to find you this soon though! I was going to come to your house sometime this week. I start back at school on Monday."

He rolled his eyes, "Still worried about school then."

"I'll have _you_ know that I went to the guidance counselor today, and I am lined up to be your new valedictorian," she said.

"That's so cool, Annabeth," he said, staring at her.

"Thanks," she said. "What are you doing here right now?"

"I have to pick up Hannah."

Annabeth grinned, "I bet she's so cute now."

"Yeah if cute means being a diva all of the time, then yeah, she's cute," he said, kicking one of the stone steps.

Annabeth laughed, and Percy smiled at the sound. That used to be his main goal in life: making Annabeth laugh. He could see how easily he would fall back into that slot.

Percy definitely didn't want to leave, but Hannah was already going to be mad that he was a little later than normal. The last thing he needed was attitude from a seven year old.

He moved closer to the door, "I'll see you later? I mean, unless you want to come with me."

"Can I?" She asked. "I was just going to go home and read these books. My dad isn't even there right now."

Percy smiled again, and he probably wasn't supposed to be smiling this much, but he didn't care. He would take all the shit in the world from his friends if he could smile at Annabeth like this. He held his hand out, grinning even more when she slipped her hand into his. He said, "I bet Hannah doesn't even remember you."

"Probably not. You'll have to tell me how to impress her," she said, squeezing Percy's hand a little. He thought he was going to faint. His face was going to split in half because of how big his smile was.

"Just tell her that you will watch _Frozen _with her. I can't tell you how many times I've seen that movie in the past six months," he said.

Annabeth laughed again, and they walked in comfortable silence. She had been right. When they got to Hannah's classroom, Hannah didn't know who Annabeth was at all, but they had hit it off right away. Apparently they were going to watch _Frozen _tonight. Percy just hoped that he would be allowed to join them.

Percy didn't let go of Annabeth's hand until he had to put Hannah in her car seat. But even after he had climbed back into the driver's seat, Annabeth had found his hand over the gear shift, tangling her fingers with his. Hannah was telling some story about something that happened at school, and Annabeth was listening intently, laughing and asking questions in all of the right spots.

He didn't understand. It seemed like this would be weird. Percy had been apart from Annabeth for almost five years. Why wasn't this awkward? How had they fallen back into the exact same spot they had been in the day that she had left?

As Percy looked over at her, he decided that he didn't care. He didn't care how it happened, he was just glad that it did.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out our tumblr!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
